


war with spaghetti

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [6]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: viahuxleystation requested “ we were supposed to make fettuccini but you’re a child that likes to start food fights apparently”cosima and delphine try to surprise shay but end up making a mess





	war with spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](%E2%80%9Cwww.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me%22)

When they’d exchanged keys to their places it had been more logical than Delphine would have liked.  It was kind of… anticlimactic.  

If Delphine had ran the show there would have been more candles, maybe a speech.  All the good stuff.  Instead it went more like this:

“Should we exchange keys?  I hung out in the hallway for enough time to look suspicious.”

“Sure.”

Boring…

Delphine frowned to herself.

“What’s the face for?” Cosima asked.

“I use it for lots of things,” Delphine muttered.

“Wow, grumpy much?” Cosima plopped onto the couch and draped herself over Delphine’s side.

Delphine kissed Cosima’s temple apologetically.  “I was just thinking.”  

Cosima rolled her eyes, “I know that.  I want to know what about.”

“Shay.”  She put her hand on Cosima’s thigh and traced her thumb over the seam in her jeans.  “We have keys to her home but we only use them for dropping each other off.  Isn’t that kind of sad?”

“No?” Cosima raised her eyebrows.  “What should we be using them for?”

Delphine shrugged.  “I don’t know.  We could do something nice for her.  Sneak in and make dinner or something.”

Cosima reached over and grabbed Delphine’s wrist, turning it slightly so she could see her watch.  “If we left in the next twenty minutes we could make her something simple before she gets home from work.”

Delphine grinned.  “Let’s do it.”

So they rushed over, grabbing most of the ingredients in their kitchen.  Half the battle was finding the right dishes in Shay’s kitchen.  

When the homemade sauce was bubbling and the noodles were nearly done on the stove Cosima put the “garlic bread” in the oven.  It was just sandwich bread with some butter and garlic on it, but they hadn’t had time to stop for something more official.

Cosima stood up and closed the oven door.  “This was a great idea.”  She turned and wrapped herself around Delphine’s back, pressing kisses in between her shoulder blades.

“I have my moments,” Delphine teased.  She was stirring the noodles, trying to decide if they were soft enough yet.  “Chérie, do you think these are done?”

Cosima reached around her, grabbing the spoon from her and taking a noodle out of the boiling water.  She swung it around, letting it cool before she whipped it onto Delphine’s chest.

“Cosima!”

“What?  If it sticks it’s done!  Isn’t that the rule?”

Delphine narrowed her eyes and peeled the noodle off of her.  She whipped it at Cosima’s face.  She turned her head to dodge it and it got stuck in her hair.

Delphine burst out laughing.

Cosima grabbed the spoon again and pulled out two more noodles.  She twirled them around like lassos in front of her.  Delphine giggled and ran to the other side of the island.  

Just as Cosima brought her arm back to throw one, the front door opened.  They both whirled around to see a very confused Shay standing in the door.

“Hi!” Cosima said a touch too loudly, arm still raised ready to throw.

“Hey,” Shay laughed.

“We made dinner!” Delphine supplied.

Shay laughed harder this time.  “Really?  Did any of it survive?”  She crossed the room dropping her things as she went.

Cosima smiled.  “Most of it.”

“Hmm,” Shay muttered as she picked the noodle out of Cosima’s hair.  She kissed Cosima hello.  When she pulled away she flung the noodle at Delphine. She ducked and ran around the island, trying to grab one of Cosima’s noodles on the way, but it broke and flew away.

“Okay!  Okay!  Let’s eat before we destroy the kitchen or the food,” Cosima placated.

Delphine grumbled, “You started it,” which earned her a smack on the ass from Shay.


End file.
